The Comfort of a Brother
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Hannah Andersen, A.K.A The Crimson Bolt, has a person she considers her brother. Sometimes she needs comfort from him in her own way. Sequel to Fading. one-shot.


Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up and decide to check on H. I know that because her Dad died a little more than 5 months ago, she tends to have nightmares.

It's not too long before I find...  
She's gone!

I see a note she wrote me.

Dick,  
Don't look for me.  
Don't have Babs trace me.  
I want some time to myself.  
I'm sorry but I can't do this.  
H

I sigh. Well, she didn't say anything about texting. I pull out my cell phone, hoping I'll reach her.

DickinBlue: Hello out there.

She's not responding. This is new.

DickinBlue: Answer me? Pretty please with sugar on top?

And...Still no response. I don't think this is a good thing.

Maybe song lyrics. She's big on music. I think for a while on which ones I should use. So many choices.

DickinBlue: I won't give up till it's over If it takes you forever I want you to know That if you fall, stumble down I'll pick you up off the ground If you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall Oh you know I'll be there for you*

I'm still not getting a response.

SingerH: I've lost it all and I can't go back I'm sorry this can't be perfect**

I sigh again. She's hit rock bottom.

DickinBlue: You didn't lose it all. You still have me.  
SingerH: You're *not* getting it, are you? You do *not* understand how I feel right now! You *never* will!

Again, I sigh. I know that, in more ways than one, she's right.

DickinBlue: But I can give you comfort.  
SingerH: I don't know if that's what I want right now. Just let me be miserable.  
DickinBlue: Nope. Misery loves company.  
SingerH: Not mine. What part of leave me alone are you not understanding?  
DickinBlue: None of it.  
SingerH: So I see. Is GO AWAY easier for you to understand?

Once again, I sigh. She's sinking below rock bottom.

DickinBlue: I think you're the one who's not understanding now.  
SingerH: It's all so clear that without him here I'm the loser of the year***  
DickinBlue: I don't think you're a loser.  
SingerH: That's beside the point. I feel like a piece of my heart is missing and it's never coming back. He took it with him when he left me.  
DickinBlue: I've told you before that he never left.  
SingerH: If that's the case, I don't think it would hurt so much. It almost feels like he died yesterday. He wasn't supposed to. But he knew he was. And he did not tell me! I probably could've stopped it if he had! Could have prevented all this pain from happening to me! That's one of the many reasons why you do NOT understand! Why you NEVER will! Don't you get that? I don't think so! HOW. CAN. YOU?

I sigh yet again.

DickinBlue: But I'm still here for you.  
SingerH: I. NEED. HIM! So much it really, REALLY hurts!

I look around, thinking of what to say, as song lyrics run through my mind. I whisper them under my breath. "And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better If only I could find the answer To help me understand****"

DickinBlue: And where you go he'll be there with you Forever he'll be right there with you*****  
SingerH: There you go, missing the point again. And don't say you're interpreting it in the way, that as my brother, you're supposed to.  
DickinBlue: Then I'll say I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone.  
SingerH: Then how come I still feel alone?  
DickinBlue: I wish I knew. But I'll do everything I can to make sue you don't feel that way.  
SingerH: How can you do that, pray tell?  
DickinBlue: Well, I'm going to need you to co-operate with me.  
SingerH: Don't feel like it.  
DickinBlue: Can you at least try to? For me?  
SingerH: No! NO! *NO!*  
DickinBlue: What about for your Dad, then?  
SingerH: Don't mention him. Please. Just thinking that word hurts.  
DickinBlue: Then do it for your Mom. Do you think you could do it for her?  
SingerH: When she never knew me? Easier said than done. And don't suggest doing for Kaylee****** or Babs.  
DickinBlue: Then I'll suggest doing it for Violet.  
SingerH: I said no. I meant no. I don't see why you're having trouble understanding the word no. Maybe if I were to say it in a different language. Nein. Nyet. Onay. Any of those languages work better?  
DickinBlue: German, Russian, and Pig Latin in that order. Neither of them are working, sorry.  
SingerH: I figured as much. Stubborn, aren't you?  
DickinBlue: Determined. There's a difference.  
SingerH: YOU'RE. NOT. LISTENING! Sounds pretty stubborn to me.

I sigh once more. H, please stop shutting me out. Let me in.

DickinBlue: Little girl, little girl let me in.  
SingerH: Not by the hair on top of my head. I'm not getting any on my chin, that's for sure. Some Big Bad Wolf you'd make.

I laugh a little bit at that. Nice, I dare say.

DickinBlue: No, I'm just Mr. Honest Cop, remember?  
SingerH: An honest cop? In Bludhaven? I'll call Ripley's Believe It or Not! They'll have a field day!

I roll my eyes. Yes, Bludhaven is corrupt but that was bitterly sarcastic.

DickinBlue: You've certainly got a healthy dose of sarcasm.  
SingerH: Take it up with my nurse if you have a problem.  
DickinBlue: I'm just saying that's an interesting prescription.  
SingerH: *rolls eyes* Geez, thanks. Should I tell her you said that?  
DickinBlue: No, you should come to me.  
SingerH: I. AM. NOT. YOUR. PET!  
DickinBlue: Then I'll come to you.  
SingerH: No, you won't. I told you not to look for me.  
DickinBlue: Well, I'm going to.  
SingerH: NO. YOU'RE. NOT. I will make you stay. Do NOT question me. As a cop, you will LISTEN to the law I'm making for you right now.

I look down and sigh. H, please listen to me. Let me get through to you.

DickinBlue: But I'm also your brother. That overrules the law you made. Family's important, after all.  
SingerH: You're *still* not listening to me! I meant what I said!  
DickinBlue: So did I. Please stop pushing me away.  
SingerH: I...I...Dick, this is just SO hard to deal with! I said that I can't do this!  
DickinBlue: Then let me find you so I can help.  
SingerH: Fine. Don't have Babs trace me. I'm on the roof again. I like heights. It's natural for me. I'm sorry for all the snapping. I really didn't mean it.  
DickinBlue: It's O.K. I know. I won't be long mainly because you're my little sister.

Shortly, I find her. Smiling, I sit down next to her. "Hey." "Hi." She curls up next to me. "I really do like having a big brother." "I really like having a little sister." She grins. "That's good. It really, really is."

* * *

*Simple Plan's Save You  
**Simple Plan's Perfect (slightly modified)  
***Simple Plan's Loser of the Year (slightly modified)  
****Simple Plan's Save You  
*****Simple Plan's Meet You There (slightly modified)  
******see Little Wings for Kaylee's first appearance


End file.
